


Paint me like one of your French girls

by AngelOnFire (Katherine3)



Series: Neil with DID [12]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine3/pseuds/AngelOnFire
Summary: Andrew has a chance to see some of Kol's works





	Paint me like one of your French girls

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really want to indroduce anyone new in this chapter and Kol kind of already appeared once, so here we go :P
> 
> Thank you so much to all of my DID consultants, I'm very grateful for all of your help.

Andrew walks into the dorm and takes off his shoes. He’s on his way to Neil and is about to place a kiss on his head, when he notices that the other isn’t doing homework, but instead drawing.

Andrew freezes, looking at the picture over the other man’s shoulder, until he hears, “can I help you?”

Andrew huffs, but doesn’t step away, “is that Sam?” He asks instead.

Andrew hasn’t met Kol before, but Neil once told him that if he ever sees him drawing, then it must be Kol. The blond decides not to point it out, though.

“Yup, it’s Sam,” Kol replies with a deep sigh.

Andrew stares for a moment at the piece of paper. The woman on it is around thirty years old, has a lot of dark locks around her face and brown eyes. She is rather thin, wearing jeans, a t-shirt and nike sneakers. All it needs is a little color. It seems that Kol took out his art supplies from the suitcase under the bed.

The suitcase is where Neil holds all the alters’ stuff. Kol’s art supplies, Sam’s makeup and dresses, toys for the littles and some other things that Andrew isn’t aware of. Neil never lets him open the suitcase and Andrew respects his wishes on it.

“You’re really good at this,” The blond notices and it only earns a hum in response, as Kol starts to color Sam’s t-shirt in blue.

Andrew decides not to bother him anymore and is about to go to the kitchen and get himself some ice cream, when he notices a pile of finished drawings on the side. Did Kol just stay in the dorm drawing all day?

“Neil will be mad when he finds out that he skipped classes,” the blond comments.

Kol doesn’t seem surprised that Andrew knows he isn’t in fact Neil, he only rolls his eyes, “he had only one lecture today, he won’t fail if he misses it.”

Andrew decides that he doesn’t like Kol. The man seems to only want to draw and he doesn’t care about anything else.

“Did you eat lunch at least?” He asks, moving closer to see the other drawings. On top he can see the drawing of Neil. On the left is the man’s whole posture, with ripped, gray hoodie on and baggy jeans. Perfect representation of Neil. Right next to it is a portrait, his face is in close up. Andrew has to admit that Kol has a great eye for details. Every freckle, every scar, even the little gray reflection that Andrew sometimes sees in Neil’s icy-blue eyes. The drawing is signed with “Neil- the host” at the bottom.

“Yup. Sam yelled at me until I did,” Kol replies, his voice as bored as Andrew’s. He turns his head and notices the blond staring at the other drawing. He reaches over and takes the pile, turning his back to the other.

Andrew only raises an eyebrow and turns around, making his way towards the kitchen again, but stops when he hears the other man talking.

“Hey, lover boy, you can see them if you want” he says.

Andrew narrows his eyes at Kol, but the other seems absolutely unaffected, his bored face reflecting Andrew’s usual expression.

“I just had to take out those alters that you haven’t met yet. Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise for you.”

Andrew stares for a moment, but he finally grabs the drawings and sits down on the couch to look through them.

He doesn’t look at Neil’s for too long, after all, his face is the one he always sees, no matter who’s fronting. He carefully put the drawing to a side and looks at the next one.

Stefan, the caption says.

He is tall and thin. His skin is obviously black and he has a mohawk dyed in rainbow colors. He’s wearing combat boots, black, skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders. In the close up drawing Andrew can see all the piercings in his ear and notices a few things. Stefan’s nose is quite wide, his lips are full and he has a cheeky smile on. His eyes are dark brown, almost black. Andrew really likes that drawing.

The next drawing makes Andrew frown.

Alex.

The boy is the prettier version of Neil. In the close up drawing Andrew notices the other’s eyes are green, not blue, and he doesn’t have any scars, but other than that they look perfectly the same. Andrew is pretty sure that even all of their freckles line up. In the bigger drawing the man is wearing red skinny jeans and a black and white striped shirt.

“Is he really dressing like that?” Andrew asks, lifting the drawing to show Kol.

The other hums and then huffs “Oh yeah. He sometimes also has beret on. Looks ridiculous. I don’t understand how Maya can be attracted to him.”

“He and Maya?” Andrew asks. He is never one for gossiping, but it is Neil’s system, he wants to know everything.

“Yup. I think he might be the only straight guy in our system and dresses the most gay of all of us,” Kol huffs.

Andrew frowns and turns on the couch to look over at Kol, “oh? What about you?”

“Bi,” Kol replies casually, “but don’t get your hopes up, you’re not my type.”

Andrew stares at the other for a moment, before he just blinks in confusion and gets back to the drawings, looking at the next one.

Nathaniel is obviously similar to Neil. He has some more scars, though. Other than the scars from the blade on his cheek and the burn mark under his eyes he also has a long scar going from his right eyebrow down his eye and to the base of his nose. He also seems to have a scar on the left side of his lip.

In the bigger drawing he’s wearing a black suit and has a knife in his hand.

Andrew just hums and looks at the last drawing. It’s Chris.

The boy has straight, black hair with a fringe going over his eyes. In the close up Andrew can tell he has some eyeliner on. He also has a piercing in his lower lip. He seems to look like Neil, although like the young version of him. He has no scars on his face, but his arms are covered by armbands. They’re actually reaching his fingers, his thumb going through the side hole in the material.

Andrew softly runs his fingertips down Chris’ cheek as he looks at the drawing. He hasn’t met Chris in a while, which is a good thing, means that Neil is feeling good and happy, but Andrew has to admit he misses the boy a little.

“Hey, Kol,” he calls out. The man freezes for a moment, as he probably didn’t expect Andrew to know his name, before he just sighs and continues to color.

“Yeah?” he asks anyway.

“Is Chris okay?” Andrew asks, surprising the painter for the second time, judging by the way he looks at the blond.

“Chris is fine. I, um… I’ll let him know that you miss him,” Kol assures the other man.

“Thanks,” Andrew replies, relaxing back on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments (especially comments) will be very, very, very much appreciated.
> 
> If someone with DID reads this and finds something offensive or inaccurate, please don't be mean to me. I did a lot of research, but I obviously don't know everything. You can inform me in the comments if I did something wrong and I'll try my best to fix it.


End file.
